Highschool Romance SUCKS!
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Dark Link, "Knil" nil , has been trying to get Link's attention since fith grade. He'd sit next to him at lunch, sit next to him durring class, he'd even stand in front of his locker until he'd move him, no avail. One day, he gets it, but it backfires...
1. Chapter 1

9:00 in the morning, Chemistry. He hated this class most of all: It was the only class he was in that he wasn't sitting next to HIM. All he could do was sit at his desk and gaze at the blonde boy for hours on end, well for 45 minutes anyway. However, today he had grown fed up with just gazing everyday since the beginning of that school year. Well, maybe it wasn't just that... He'd been trying to get his attention most of his entire life, but the blonde had never once acknowleged him... Perhaps that was why he was fed up. Today, he knew he had to do something! But what...

"Knil... I think you need to write that down, it seems like something that would be on a-" Hikaru suddenly spoke interrupting his train of thought. Hikaru was a very petite boy that, with minor touch-ups, could pass off as a nine-year-old girl. He had slightly abnormally large, innocent cat green eyes and short pitch black hair. One, other than Knil, could see he copied Knil exactly, wardrobe-wise: He wore a red t-shirt (Which hung over him because of his slimness) with a dark outline of a guitar and several hagane vocaloids, and a black jacket that went down to his thighs. He also wore dark black jeans that were tucked inside black boots that went to his shins.

"Hush... I'm thinking," Knil interrupted the slightly younger boy. The younger boy glared hatefully at the center of Knil's attention and quickly went back to work, taking Knil's paper and writing down the important information for him. Knil continued to think up a plan to get the blonde's attention... "Hey, Hiki*... Today, I'm going to get his attention, but I don't know how... Got any ideas?" Knil asked. Hikaru held back a tone full of disdain and replied cheerfuly.

"How about you grab his shoulder, turn him around, and talk to him. There's no way he'll miss you then..." He replied. Initially, he'd tell him that he should give up on him, but he'd learned that Knil never would, so the faster he got that blonde jerk's attention, the faster Hikaru would get KNIL'S attention.

"That's a good idea... Or maybe I can sit next to him at lunch again, and talk to him," Knil mumbled back to him.

Suddenly, the bell for 3rd period rang, giving Knil a big grin. Everyone rushed out of their seats, mainly Knil had led that, and Hikaru struggled to keep up with the older boy. When he finally did catch up to him in front of room 906A (A.K.A Mrs. Enrique's english class) he grabbed onto him and held himself close, so the crowd behind them didn't sweep him away. Knil gave no attention to him, instead staring at the note posted at the door: SEATING CHARTS TODAY! Hikaru gulped, he could feel Knil's arms harden as he flexed, holding in his anger. He patted his back.

"It's okay Knil, maybe she'll sit you next to Link..." Hikaru coaxed him. Knil took a deep breath and nodded. Then, Mrs. Enrique opened the door to the class room, and the class entered it.

Later, at lunch time, Knil and Hikaru sat across from eachother on their isolated island called the "Picnic table" outside. Hikaru was pulling wet globs of paper from his messy hair and whining like a baby; Knil was concentrating on a lone pea on his filled lunch tray.

"Man, this sucks..." Hikaru whined. "How could she sit me next to Erk? Erk is the most barbaric people I've ever seen in my entire life. His rude, vulgar, he throws spit balls at me and pretends it isn't him, even though he sits RIGHT next to me! He-"

"Hush... I'm thinking..." Knil silenced him. Hikaru huffed in annoyance and continued to check for more spit balls. "Maybe I can sit next to him again... Wait, wasn't that my plan...?"

"You can't, Aniki**, his football friends aren't practicing durring lunch anymore, they're all around him," Hikaru warned him. Knil snorted in a laugh.

"There's a space right there, ototo***, I can just sit," Knil protested.

"Trust me they won't let you," Hikaru retorted. He felt a little selfish: The fact that they'd beat him up and throw him in the trash wasn't the only reason he had for talking him out of leaving the table.

"Hiki, I'm going," Knil sneered. Before he could go towards the table behind their's, Hikaru stood 6 feet away blocking his path. Knil rolled his eyes and threw an orange that was on his plate at him. Hikaru ducked and the orange... It hit one of the wrestling jocks at a seperate table from Link's. Both Hikaru and Knil froze as the brute jumped from his table and stood over them by a good couple feet (A couple feet for Knil-And he was considerably tall- and a good mile for Hikaru).

"Which one of you threw that..." The man-boy asked in a growl. They looked at eachother, Knil giving the eyes that said 'Help!'. So, Hikaru did, why, he didn't know, but he did.

"I'm so sorry, my good fellow, but I am the one who threw it. I meant you no harm, it was a a horrid mistake on my part and I swear it'll never ha-" Suddenly, before Hikaru could say anything else, the jock slugged him in the face, sending him to Knil's feet. After he turned back to his table, Knil suddenly realized what he'd done and went to go after him, but Hikaru stopped him. He had tears in his eyes and his hand was craddling the right side of his face. Knil gave him a pity look and grabbed his soft hand, pulling him up. He wrapped his arm around him and led him to the boys' bathroom. Once inside, he lifted the boy up and sat him on the granite counters lined along the wall that held sinks on it. "I'm not going to have a black eye, am I? If I get another one my dad said he'll..." Hikaru asked worriedly. Knil rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me see it," Knil ordered. Hikaru reluctantly moved his hand away from his face and waited for Knil's responce, twiddling his fingers. Knil sighed. "Yep, it's already swollen, you're going to have a black eye... I'm suprised he didn't break your nose though," Knil replied, stroking the younger boy's soft, small nose. "You wanna stay at my house for a while?" Knil asked, running the water from the gray faucet. Knil nodded and sniffed a little. Knil stopped what he was doing and hugged the boy. "Thank you," He whispered. After, he released him and continued on like he hadn't hugged him. Hikaru smiled: Dark was a very cold person, and the only person he ever showed affection to was him, and it made him feel like the most special person in the world.

Then a thought hit him, he had to call his parents. Hikaru reached into Knil's butt pocket and pulled out his shiny black phone he'd bought him for his 16th birthday that year and dialed his parents.

"Call them and I'll get you an icepack from the nurse," Knil instructed. Hikaru noddedKnil left. The nurse's office was at the front of the school, so it'd be a five minute trip, but Knil got bored easy, so he decided to whistle a tune. It sounded amazing in the echoing hallways, though even without the echo, he had to admit that it sounded awesome. The original on piano by Hikaru was even more awesome though.

"Dude, that sounds awesome," A voice next to him said. Knil glared at the person, then suddenly jolted: It was LINK! Now was his chance...

"Uhh... Thanks. So, um, where are you going?" He asked, keeping his cool.

"To the clinic," Link replied, his flawless friendly smile never faultering. Knil kept a creepy smile from forming on his lips (Everyone always said he shouldn't smile because it was creepy, which was why he never did).

"Cool, so am I..." Knil replied.

"I'm going to deliver something for Ms. Anju, you?" Link asked.

"A friend of mine got punched in the face, I'mgetting him an icepack," Knil answered.

"Oh yeah, I saw. That guy hit her," Link huffed.

"Actually... It's a boy..." Knil replied quietly. Link blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I know, I mix up my words sometimes," Link corrected himself. The facial expression he was making said other-wise.

They talked for a while, and five minutes to get to the nurse turned to fifteen. After that, Hikaru grew tired of waiting and went to look for Knil, ony to see them talking outside the clinic building, Knil's cold barrier shattered: He was laughing with him and letting a small smile loose. Hikaru leaned against the wall, feeling his legs grow weak and shaky, unable to support him any longer. Knil ONLY EVER smiled at hikaru, not some stupid puppet in the cool clique! All the thoughts of him being special melted away, escaping through his tear ducts. Now he was sure of it: He hated Link with a passion...

A/N  
>*Hiki is a nickname Knil gave Hikaru, a special nickname pronounced Heekee. Though, when they are laughing with eachother, he says it Hiki because when they were little, Hikaru would give himself hickies on his arms for no apparant reason.<p>

**Aniki is a friendly was to call your older brother, but with repect.

***Ototo is little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day, both Knil and Hikaru got on the packed (Honestly, it was so packed, it was a wonder how the police NEVER noticed!) bus, and Hikaru sat by the window of the last seat while Knil sat across from his seat, leaning over the aisle. Hikaru had his knees drawn up to his chest, making no eye-contact with his idol.

Did I metion how great it felt to have his eyes finally set upon me! It was awesome, I don't think I've ever felt that great with someone else before!" Knil continued his rambling about earlier events. Hikaru had to listen to him go on and on about it since they came back from lunch, and at that point he had had enough.

"I get it, Knil!" Hikaru snapped. His voice was shaky and heart-wrentched, but they held a hostile point. The bus was silent. No one had _ever_ heared him even _remotely_ speak to him like that; He was always either silent or cheerful around him...

Knil looked taken aback by the sudden harshness of his best friend, and this turned into a frown and crossing of his arms. Hikaru sat up and opened his mouth to say something to fix the situation, but he sighed and turned to face the window, the world outside zooming by. He wanted to jump out the window and lay on the highway, to get run over so he wouldn't have to make any _more_ mistakes. He was already losing Knil as it was... This wasn't helping anything...

"What's up your butt?" He asked quietly to himself. Hikaru kept in a sob. This was an accomplishment in itself: He had a problem with crying really easy.

Finally, the ride was over and Knil hopped off the bus with Hikaru to the appartment complex he lived in by himself. When they got to room '_667' _Hikaru laid his school stuff beside the small couch in the miniature living room and went into the _really_ minute kitchen. He opened the fridge: Not really to his suprise, the fridge was near-empty. He sighed and looked over at Knil, whom was taking of his shirts and jacket. His words created a traffic jam in his throat as he watched him do so. Normally, he found both men _and_ women's bodies disgusting, but Knil's was different.

For being out of the sun all the time, Knil sure was tan, not the kind of tan that makes you look like you were swimming in a bag of cheesy doritos, but the kind where you could be mistaken for a delicious, chewy, gorgeous piece of caramel. He had well defined abs, not _too_ defined where you look atrocious, but just right, same with his arms. He could also see Knil's favorite tatoo going from his back and tucking down into the back of his pants. He knew the tattoo went to another part of his body, the _other 'OTHER_' part because he'd in on him in the shower (Which Knil took as nothing, seeing as they'd taken baths together when they were little).

"Oh yeah, I forgot to go food shopping. I'll go tomorrow since there's no school," Knil stated, oblivious to his best friend's current situation. Hikaru nodded and leaned against the kitchen counters, trying to have a casual demeanor. Though, inside him everything was panicing. He couldn't breathe, he could hold himself up, his blood was boiling, and his mind was racing! "Hey, are you okay? You're not ganna have another asthma attack are you?" Knil asked, moving over to him and grabbing his shoulder.

"N-No. I'm okay, I'm fine. I just... It's just kind of hot in here," Hikaru replied, trying to keep from panting.

"You wanna sit down?" Knil asked, voice still concerned. Hikaru nodded, and to his suprise, Knil helped him over to the couch and sat beside him. Above the couch was a fan that could make the whole has cool down. It did. Knil turned the T.V on and lay on the couch, laying Hikaru in front of him and putting his arms around him. "Better?" Knil asked. Of course, the actions were innocent and friendly, however Hikaru's mind kept straying to other things. He felt disgusted with himself: He knew Knil would never think that way or do those things to him... That thought tugged on his heart for some reason. And then he thought of Link. Would Knil do _that_ to Link?... Not to _him._

"Knil, now that you've got your attention from Link, are you done with him now?" Hikaru asked, his voice timid and hesitant.

"Why the sudden question?" Knil asked, laughing at him. Hikaru blushed and crossed his arms awekwardly (He was laying on his side).

"I just want to know..."

"No, of course not! I want to date him now!" Knil replied. Hikaru jolted, an action that made him accedently fall of the couch.


	3. jjjj

If you want to catch the rest of this story visit: and search it up :D


End file.
